The 42nd Supreme Being of The Great Tomb of Nazarick
by OwlsofDarkness
Summary: Momonga wasn't the only supreme being to stay behind. OC insert.
1. Chapter 1

Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or DMMORPG , the type of game where you can enjoy an imaginary world as if you were in it. Yggdrasil, realeased in 2126, it stood above all other DMMORPGs due to its expansive map and usually high player freedom, making it explosively popular within the country of Japan. Now, 12 years later, Yggdrasil is about to see its end.

'It was fun.' He thought solemnly 'But as they say, all good things must come to an end.'

He had been playing Yggdrasil since almost the very beginning and had watched it slowly die out as people became less and less interested over the course of 12 years.

It saddened him to think that Yggdrasil would end not with a bang, as many had thought it would, but instead with a whisper that was barely heard over the roar of excitement that gave way to newer games.

Even his own guild mates had slowly either lost interest in the game or had chosen to live and spend more time in the real world instead of in the game world.

Now here he was on the last day of Yggdrasil in the meeting room with 42 chairs, only two of which were full.

'Abandoned again.' He thought bitterly.

'Well, mostly abandoned.' He thought, correcting himself as he glanced towards his skeleton friend and guild master Momonga to see how he was holding up.

When they had initially arrived hours ago they had been conversing happily, but as time went on and and no one else showed up, they had eventually delved into silence.

Momonga had sent out an email to all their guild members to remind them that it was the last day and that they should all come and say goodbye.

No one had come yet and there was less than two hours left on the clock and Hypnos had long since given up on anyone else coming.

That was his in game name by the way, Hypnos.

He was a 5'7" tall incubus with wavy lavender colored hair, silver eyes, and black horns that resembled those of a Springbok antelope. He also had black wings, like any incubus should, however, instead of the wings coming out of his lower back like they would for a succubus they came out of his shoulder blades like they would for an angel. He wore a silver long sleeve robe that had a gray outline which went down to his knees. Underneath the robe he wore black martial arts pants. Oddly enough his feet were bare but his was became of one of his classes which was "Martial Artist". Ha being bare feet with this class made fighting easier. He also carried a staff around, it was made of a dark wood and the top resembled a claw which held an orb that seemed to hold a galaxy within itself. This was due to another of his classes which were "Illusionist" and "Supporting Magician", both of which were support classes. "Illusionist" speaks for itself but "Supporting Magician" is essentially where one casts buffs and debuffs, and the higher the level of the class, the stronger the spell. The magic staff also doubled as a close combat staff which added to the "Martial Artist" job. And of course, he was level 100.

Lost in his thoughts Hypnos startled at the notification announcing Herohero's arrival.

"Hey there. It's been a really long time, Momonga-san, Hypnos-san." Herohero said, greeting them.

"I didn't think you'd come, Herohero-san" Momonga said "How long has it been?"

"It's been two year since his last log in." Hypnos said, slipping into a nonchalant tone after getting over his surprise.

"It's really been that long?" Herohero asked, exasperated "This is bad, I've been doing so much overtime lately that my concept of time is messing up."

"Isn't that a pretty bad symptom?" Momonga asked, concerned.

"My body? It's completely worn out." Herohero replied with a shrug

"Whoa." Both Momonga and Hypnos said at the same time, concerned for his health.

"I'm sorry. I didn't come here just to complain." Herohero appologized.

"Don't worry about it." Hypnos said.

"Oh, I have to go soon. I'm way too sleepy." Herohero said, pulling up his menu to logout.

"Oh." Momonga said dejectedly, Hypnos sharing his feelings. "Please rest well."

"I'm really sorry about this." Herohero said sincerely "But I'm really surprised that the Great Tomb of Nazarick is still here."

"Huh?!" Momonga made a quiet sound which Herohero didn't seem to pick up on.

Though it couldn't be seen in game, Hypnos's eyes squinted in displeasure at the statement.

"You must have been maintaining it as the guild leader, Momonga-san."

"Well, Nazarick was a base that we created together." Momonga said weakly "Plus, it wasn't all me, Hypnos also helped." He said gesturing to Hypnos.

"I didn't really contribute that much Momonga, I just went and farmed materials while conquering the occasional abandoned guild base." Hypnos said dismissively.

"Both of you, thank you for your hard work." Herohero said with a smiling emoji. "I hope we meet again somewhere." He said before disappearing.

Both of them received the notification saying that Herohero logged out.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Momonga said "Today is the last day Yggdrasil's servers will run. Why not stay until the end?" His voice slowly dying out with each word, ending with a sigh.

"He should have stayed until the end." Hypnos said quietly, looking down at the table, fist clenched.

"No, I'm happy that he even came today." Momonga said, sounding defeated. "But 'I hope we meet again someplace', huh? Just when and where would that be?" He finished mood becoming just as depressive as Hypnos's.

They soon fell into an oppressive silence.

Hypnos looked down at the table, not wanting to see the dejection that seemed to roll off Momonga in waves.

Hypnos, startled by the loud bang of something hitting the table, turned to look at his friend just as Momonga shouted "You've got to be kidding me! This is the Great Tomb of Nazarick we built together! How can he give it up so easily?!"

Hypnos, who was surprised by Momonga's uncharacteristic outburst, answered without thinking and said his true feelings in a bitter tone.

"He can give it up so easily simply because it never mattered as much to him as it did to us, to me. Unlike us, he still has something other than his job to go back to so he abandoned us for the real world."

"No, that's not it." Momonga said, calming down "No one has betrayed us."

As he talked, he stood up and walked towards the guild weapon, the Staff of Ains Ooal Gown.

"We played recklessly to make this, didn't we Hypnos?" Momonga said nostalgically

Hypnos stood up and made his way over to where Momonga stood, leaving his bitter emotions and thoughts behind for now.

"Yeah," Hypnos said, staring up at the weapon with a fond smile "I remember some of us used our paid vacations and others fought with their wives to make time and get the materials for this."

"Still," Momonga said "of the 42 of us, 37 quit and even the other three that stayed..." he trailed off but Hypnos knew exactly what he meant.

Other than Momonga and Hypnos no one really ever came on anymore. Other than the NPCs, the Great Tomb of Nazarick was a ghost town.

"Say, Hypnos..." Momonga started.

"Hm?" Hypnos said, turning his attention to Momonga.

"Do you think...that just this once...I could take the guild weapon out of this room?" Momonga asked, as though expecting the answer to be no.

"I don't see why not." Hypnos said, glad to see his selfless friend asking for something selfish for once.

"Do you mind if we walk to the throne room in these final minutes? I would like to look at as much as I can in what little time we have left." Momonga asked.

"Sure, I was thinking something similar." Hypnos replied with happiness, though with a tint of sadness seeing as Momonga had finally given up on anyone else joining them.

The walk to the throne room was filled with commentary on the various parts of Nazarick and its inhabitants as well as the reminiscing of the good times.

After walking down a flight of stairs Momonga stopped in front of a group of maids and a butler which looked different from the rest of the NPCs. These were the Pleiades combat maids who were meant to guard the 9th floor against intruders but no one had ever made it that far.

"As guild master, I should move them one last time." Momonga said suddenly.

"I agree." Hypnos said "Its a bit sad to have them unused until the very end."

"Follow." Momonga commanded.

The Pleiades marched in a straight line behind Momonga and Hypnos.

As they reached the throne room they were meet with a door where on one side there was a beautiful goddess and on the other there was a hideous demon.

The doors opened for them without delay and they walked in.

The throne room had always been one of Hypnos's favorite rooms in Nazarick. It was stunningly beautiful and it filled Hypnos with pride because he had a hand in creating it.

Looking around, he couldn't help but admire his own handy work. The exquisite pillars and floor, the overall ambiance. All in all it went right along with the guild theme.

Finally turning his head to the front he noticed the beautiful woman standing near the throne.

'What was her name again?' Hypnos thought just in time for Momonga to say "Albedo."

'Ah, that was it.' he thought, enjoying her visage as they walked closer to the throne.

As they began up the steps of the throne Momonga turned back towards the NPCs with an air of confusion.

"The command is 'stand by'" Hypnos said, amused.

"Ah, thank you, 'stand by'" Momonga said.

They bowed and moved off to the side.

As they reached the throne Hypnos gestured for Momonga to sit down.

Momonga seemed conflicted for a second before reluctantly doing so which made Hypnos give a chuckle.

Hypnos then turned his attention towards Albedo once more before asking Momonga "Hey, what were her settings again?"

"I'm not sure, let me look." Momonga replied. "So long!" He said as the screen popped up in front of him.

Hypnos leaned over his shoulder while saying "Well, she is Tabula-san's creation and he was always a settings maniac."

After much scrolling they reached the last two lines.

'On the outside, she is a perfect beauty.

On the inside, she's a bitch.'

"Eh?! A bitch?" Momonga said, surprised.

"Tabula, what the fuck?" Hypnos asked, exasperated.

"Well, Tabula-san always did love a contradiction in looks and character." Momonga said getting over his shock.

"But that's just too terrible." Hypnos said "We should change it."

"Normally I'd say no but since this is the last day I suppose we can." Momonga said agreeing.

After erasing it Momonga said "We should replace it."

"But with what?" Hypnos asked, thoughtful.

There was silence for a second before Momonga said "Oh! I have an idea." And quickly typed something in and saved it.

"What did you put?" Hypnos asked, curious.

Momonga seemed to be stifling laughter as he showed Hypnos Albedo's settings which now read

'On the outside, she is a perfect beauty.

On the inside, she secretly wants to hug and cuddle Hypnos.'

There was perfect silence for a couple seconds before Hypnos turned to Momonga and said "Momonga...change it to something else."

"What? No way, I think it's perfect." Momonga said dramatically.

"Momonga...why?" Hypnos said

"Because it's cute." Momonga replied bluntly.

Hypnos dramatically fell to the ground in defeat.

After a couple minutes of laughing together after that Momonga said

"I think the command was 'bow down'?"

At which all the NPCs present kneeled.

Hypnos sighed in happiness while looking around the throne room once more while taking his place at Momonga's left. As Momonga began to list who's flag belonged to who, Hypnos joined in until all of them were said.

Hypnos looked at the clock and saw the time was two minutes until midnight.

An indescribable sadness overcame him at that moment.

This was the end, wasn't it?

Momonga seemed to have realized it too for he fell quiet.

"It's been fun, hasn't it, Hypnos?" Momonga said sadly.

"Yes, but as they said 'nothing gold can stay'" Hypnos replied solemnly.

 ** _23:59:30_**

"I suppose this is goodbye then isn't it?" Momonga said.

 ** _23:59:40_**

"Yes, it is. Goodbye Momonga." Hypnos said, voice wavering with untold emotions.

 ** _23:59:50_**

"Goodbye Hypnos." Momonga said sadly.

 ** _23:59:55_**

Neither had anything to return to other than their jobs.

 ** _23:59:56_**

No family

No close friends

No lover

 ** _23:59:57_**

Nothing

 ** _23:59:58_**

The only thing they loved, ripped away from them without anyway to change it.

 ** _23:59:59_**

So, they shut their eyes for the last time in game and hoped that the pain would eventually fade with time.

 ** _00:00:00_**

...

 ** _00:00:01_**

 ** _00:00:02_**

 ** _00:00:03_**

...

"Hm?"

Momonga was the first to open his eyes closely followed by Hypnos.

Several things hit him first but that they were still in the throne room

It was only when he turned to Hypnos to ask if he noticed as well that Momonga realized that Hypnos was crying.

Tears were silently steaming down his face.

It was impossible to tell that he was crying if you weren't looking at him aside from slightly uneven breathing.

Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, someone beat him to the punch.

"Lord Hypnos?!" A feminine voice shouted out.

Judging by the way he tensed up he didn't recognize the voice.

Momonga didn't recognize the voice either for that matter.

'But how is that possible?' Momonga thought 'The only people here is me and Hypnos...unless'

Momonga slowly turned his head to face the NPCs, all of which had an expression of alarm on their faces, especially Albedo who was slowly rising from her kneeling position seemingly to make her way over to Hypnos.

Momonga stared in shock.

The NPCs had expressions.

He could see the rise and fall of some of their chests, Hypnos's included.

Momonga's jaw dropped in surprise.

Hypnos also seemed to have stopped crying out of shock.

"Lord Hypnos?! Are you alright?! Tell us the problem and we shall immediately remedy it!" Albedo shouted once more, standing up all the way and slowly making her way towards him, arm outstretched in an attempt to reach him sooner than her body would allow. It looked as though Sebas and the Pleiades were going to make their way towards him as well.

He brought a hand up to his face and touched the tears that had were ready to fall off his face. He then brought his hand in front of his face to inspect the tears, as though to confirm that they were real. He stared at them confused for a second before shaking his head and wiping the tears on his pants and using his sleeve to wipe away the ones on his face.

"Lord Hypnos?" Albedo called out once more, this time quieter as she continued to approach Hypnos

"Ah, Albedo, I'm...fine." He replied hesitantly, before realizing that his voice had changed into a slightly deeper and smoother version of its original.

Obviously not convinced, she continued to approach him until she was directly in front of him. She seemed to bend a little in order to make herself seem small than him since they were almost the same height give or take a few inches and he would've found this action to be subservient had she not also been scrutinizing him for the cause of his crying.

Not finding what she was looking for she frowned and began looking him over once more. She looked like she wanted to touch him but she refrained.

It was only when Hypnos cleared his throat in discomfort that she looked him in the eye. Realizing that she had made him uncomfortable, a look of horror and sorrow settled on her face before she bowed so low that her head nearly touched the ground.

"Please forgive me Lord Hypnos! I have overstepped my bounds!" She cried out.

"It's...fine, Albedo," he started out hesitantly, still unused to talking to an NPC "I understand that you were just concerned for my wellbeing, but as I said, I'm fine."

While she still didn't look convinced that he was fine she also looked extremely relieved that he had forgiven her.

With one last glance at Hypnos she walked back to her post on the other side of the throne.

Momonga, who had been watching the entire exchange and had finally calmed down, turned to Hypnos to ask if he was able to contact the GM which is what he had tried to do once he had calmed down. However, he was cut off by Hypnos who asked him something similar.

"Momonga, are you able to contact anyone?"

Momonga paused for a moment before saying

"No, I am unable to."

There was a small moment of surprise over Momonga's significant voice change.

"Let me try." He said while making some gestures, most likely trying to contact the devs or the GM.

"So?" Momonga asked.

Hypnos simply shook his head.

While they both may have appeared calm on the outside, inside they were panicking.

Momonga decided to make the first move.

"Sebas. Step out of the tomb and confirm the surroundings around Nazarick."

"Understood, Lord Momonga." Sabas replied, standing up.

There was hardly a pause before Hypnos gave his own order.

"Pleiades. Go to the 9th floor and guard it from possible intruders."

"As you wish, Lord Hypnos." Yuri Alpha replied.

While Momonga was thinking Hypnos decided to run a little test on whether or not they could still use magic.

 _'Message: Momonga'_

 _'Momonga, can you hear me?'_

 _'Eh? Hypnos? What did you do?'_

 _'I used 'message' to contact you, I figured that this way we could talk without being discovered and it proves that we can still use some magic.'_

 _'Good thinking. Have you noticed that the NPCs can recognize orders that aren't specific commands?'_

 _'Yes, that points to the idea that we are no longer in the game.'_

 _'There's another way we can prove this isn't a game anymore.'_

 _'I'm listening.'_

 _'Remember how there's a no 18+ content restriction?'_

 _'Yes...I don't think I like where this is going.'_

 _'We could try to do something that the game would normally restrict, such as...hugging'_

 _'...hug who exactly?'_

 _'Albedo of course, we could take advantage of my little setting change.'_

 _'I knew I didn't like where this was going.'_

 _'Hear me out, normally something like hugging an NPC would be restricted by the game, a simple way to prove that this isn't a game is by doing something like that, also it gives us the chance to see if the NPCs stick to their created personalities. So, what do you say?'_

Just as Hypnos was about to answer, Albedo unknowingly cut in and said

"What shall I do my lords?"

They both turned to face Albedo before turning to each other.

After what seemed like an eternity of just staring at each other Hypnos sighed and said

"Albedo, come here."

"Yes!" She replied, eager to please him, as she swiftly walked over to where he stood and stood only a foot in front of him.

'So close!' He thought 'but she kinda smells good...wait, smell? You can't smell anything in game.'

"Albedo...you have the choice on whether or not to reject but...will you hug me?" Hypnos said, internally cringing at how awkward that sounded.

"Of course!" She said, an overjoyed expression on her face as she quickly closed the gap between them and embraced him.

Having not really ready for her excitement at hugging him nor the actual action in of itself, he tensed up and stood ramrod still. However, Albedo didn't seem to mind seeing as she buried her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Her chest was heavily touching his chest and she rubbed against him as though to hug as much of him as she could. He could definitely confirm that this wasn't a game anymore.

"A-Albedo t-that's enough." Hypnos stuttered out.

Albedo made a dejected face but pulled back from him, though she lingered a bit.

"M-more importantly, I have an order for you, Albedo." Momonga said.

She turned her attention towards him.

"I will do anything you wish." She said devotedly.

"Except for the guardians of the fourth and eighth floor, gather everyone to the fighting arena on the sixth floor. Have them gather there in an hour from now."

"Understood." She replied with a bow, and with one last glance towards Hypnos she made her way out of the throne room.

As soon as she left Momonga said "This is terrible, I dirtied the NPC that Tabula-san made." While covering his face.

"We can worry about that later. First off we need to test whether our magic works though I'm assuming that's why we're having the guardians meet on the sixth floor."

Momonga gave a nod before saying "Lets hope that the guild rings work, otherwise we'll have to walk there."

Hypnos closed his eyes and focused on the ring that sat on his right hand's middle finger and imagined going to the sixth floor amphitheater.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself next to Momonga in the hallway leading to the interior of the coliseum.

As they walked Momonga said "Be careful, we know Albedo and the others are loyal to us just like in their original settings but what about the other NPCs?"

"Yeah, if they've rebelled then we have a whole lot of trouble on are hands." Hypnos said with a sigh. "The dark elves that Chagama-san set should be the guardians here."

Just as he said that Aura jumped out of the VIP box and landed with a peace sign and a smile before quickly running over to where Momonga and Hypnos stood.

"Aura." Momonga greeted.

"Welcome, Lord Momonga, Lord Hypnos!" She greeted them happily, looking a bit like a puppy who was greeting their owner as they came home. "Welcome to the floor we guard!"

"We'll be intruding for awhile." Hypnos said.

"What are you saying?! You are the supreme beings of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! The absolute rulers! There's no way that anyone would ever consider you as intruding!" She said excitedly.

"Hm." Hypnos made a noise of approval while Momonga said "By the way..." while looking around.

Aura seemed to have caught on to what he meant and shouted "Mare! You're being rude to our lords! Hurry up and get down here!" Towards the VIP box where she had come from.

A meek voice responded by saying "I-I can't sis..."

"Mare!"

"F-Fine." Mare responded before before jumping down and almost falling after landing.

"Aw, jeez." Aura said, rubbing the back of her neck.

After making sure that his skirt was all the way down he ran over to where they stood, although not as fast as Aura had.

"I-I'm sorry for making you wait, Lord Momonga and Lord Hypnos." Mare said apologetically.

"All is forgiven." Hypnos said, putting what he hoped to be an reassuring smile on his face.

"Yes." Momonga agreed "We came here today to have the two of you help us with something." He continued while tapping the Staff of Ains Ooal Gown on the ground.

While the twins were fanboying and fangirling respectively over the staff and Momonga was dorking out, Hypnos decided to study the twins for any sign of betrayal.

From what he had seen so far they were as loyal as can be with an extra side of zeal for their work but you could never be too cautious.

His train of thought was cut off by something Aura said when Momonga told her that all the guardians were meeting here in an hour.

"Huh? Is Shalltear coming as well?" She asked shyly.

Momonga simply nodded.

'She doesn't like Shalltear?' He thought, analyzing the statement for any sign of something that would cause any dissonance in the future.

'Well, I suppose it makes sense considering that her creator and Shalltear's creator were siblings that often fought.' He thought while giving out a small puff of air in amusement at the memory.

When Momonga summoned the **Primal Fire Elemental** for the twins to fight, Hypnos took the time to talk to Momonga and to study their fighting style.

"Since the **Primal Fire Elemental** is only in the upper 80s we're going to have to make this quick, but really the only thing I have to say is that they seem loyal for the time being." Hypnos said, giving his findings on the twins' loyalty.

"For the time being?" Momonga asked.

"Yes, since they are no longer programs but living things and living things are constantly changing, so there is always the possibility that they could betray us." Hypnos answered.

"What do you think would be a reason they could betray us for?" Momonga asked, growing worried.

"Well, there could be a number of reasons but the most prominent one I can think of is if we don't live up to their expectations. I mean, think about it, they think of us as 'supreme beings' despite the fact that we are the same level and they could probably kill us if 3 of them betrayed us. If we don't live up to their expectations then there is the possibility of revolt. I'm not going to say it's 100% certain but but it's not impossible either, it'd be best that we try to meet their expectations to the best of our abilities so that worst case doesn't happen."

Momonga sighed and said "I'll keep that in mind."

There was silence for a second before Hypnos clicked his tongue and said "Damn..."

"What? What's wrong?" Momonga said, turning to face Hypnos.

Hypnos had a bitter face when he said "I think I may have already dug my own grave when it comes to expectations."

"What do you mean?" Momonga said, now turning his whole body towards Hypnos in concern.

"Earlier in the throne room, I was crying." Hypnos said tartly.

"Yes, and? I don't think they will fault you for that." Momonga said, trying to reassure him.

"Tell me, when you imagine a leader do you ever imagine them crying?" Hypnos pressed bitterly.

"...no." Momonga admitted.

"Exactly, but unless we have a time machine then their is no changing what has already happened, we'll just have to fix it later or else I might find myself disposed of in my sleep." Hypnos said morbidly.

"Well, there might not be anything to fix, wait until you've met all the guardians until you make that assumption." Momonga said, resting his skeletal hand on Hypnos's shoulder.

"We'll see." Was all Hypnos said in reply.

Just then the twins finished fighting the **Primal Fire Elemental** and came rushing over to where they stood.

"Man! I haven't exercised that hard in a long time!" Aura said wiping the sweat off of her face as Mare made a noise of agreement.

As Momonga offered them water Hypnos schooled his expression into what he hoped was a neutral and relaxed face.

Clearly he didn't do it fast enough or his face wasn't natural enough because when the twins were finished drinking their water Mare turned to him and shyly asked

"L-Lord Hypnos, is something wrong?"

A wry, self-deprecating smile made its way onto his face as he shook his head and said

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Mare's brows furrowed in worry but he didn't press the issue, which Hypnos was thankful for.

Though it seems that Mare's question and Hypnos's answer had made Aura curious seeing as she began openly studying his facial expression and body language.

She looked like she was about to say something before she was cut off by the sound of a _'Gate'_ being opened.

"My, am I the first to arrive?"


	2. Chapter 2

"My, am I the first to arrive?" Shalltear asked, stepping out of the _'Gate'._

'Shalltear Bloodfallen, has the race of true vampire and is the guardian of the first and second floors of Nazarick. Arguably one of the strongest NPCs in Nazarick.' Hypnos thought, quietly studying her behavior.

At first she came off as elegant and calm but as soon as she saw Momonga she threw away her umbrella, which turned into bats, and while blushing, ran towards him. She stood on her tippy toes to embrace him by the neck, which looked awkward considering their size difference, and passionately said "Ah! My lord! One of the only men I cannot rule above!" While blushing madly.

Thus, her elegant image was ruined.

"Shalltear," Aura called out "give it a rest."

"Oh?" Shalltear replied, a smug look making its way onto her face. "Shorty, you were here?"

Aura made a sound of discontent.

"It must be hard Mare, having such a crazy sister." Shalltear said, adding fuel to the fire.

Suddenly Aura's face, which had been slowly becoming angrier, turned smug as she said "Fake boobs."

Hypnos made a choking noise.

"What?!" Shalltear screamed, using her arms to cover her chest.

"Looks like I was right, that's why you used _'Gate'_ , because you were in a hurry and running here would make them shift."

"Shut your mouth, you have nothing yourself!" Shalltear screamed in retaliation.

Aura, however, didn't look fazed as she said "I'm still only 76 years old, but your an undead. Must be tough having no chance to grow. Why don't you just accept what you have now?" She shrugged her shoulders with her hands palm facing up as though to say 'what can you do?'.

At this point Hypnos was covering a smile behind his hand.

Not only was this situation funny but it also reminded him of how Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino would fight.

Thinking back he thought of all the times those two had fought with each other over the silliest of things.

Those were the good times.

'When they still came that is.'

His smile died when that traitorous thought slipped into his mind.

'Why is it that they left?

Why did they abandon us?

Why did they abandon me?'

His brows furrowed together as his thoughts took a turn for the worse

.

It didn't last long though, as his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Cocytus entering the arena.

"What. A. Ruckus." Cocytus said as he entered "You. Two. Are. Playing. Around. Too. Much. In. Front. Of. Our. Masters."

'Cocytus, guardian of the fifth floor. He basically embodies the word 'warrior'.' Hypnos thought, trying to clear up his troubled expression.

"This shorty slandered me!" Shalltear yelled, taking a fighting stance.

"I only told the truth!" Aura yelled back, also taking a fighting stance.

Hypnos's brows furrowed once more, though this time he didn't try to hide it this time, and he called out

"Shalltear, Aura, I agree with Cocytus, that is quite enough."

"I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE LORD HYPNOS!" They replied at the same time.

As they stood up straight something seemed to have struck Shalltear.

"Eh? Lord Hypnos?" She said as she looked up at him.

Her eyes widened as she realized something.

"LORD HYPNOS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT GREETING YOU SOONER!" She yelled as she got on her knees and placed her head on the ground in front of her.

"I'll forgive you this time Shalltear because you were "in a hurry" but next time please endeavor to greet me properly." Hypnos replied before turning to the newest arrival and neutrally saying "Regardless, Cocytus, you came."

"I. Shall. Always. Immediately. Respond. To. Your. Summons. Lord. Hypnos." Cocytus responded with a puff of cold air.

"Yes, good work." Momonga said, finally speaking after awhile.

"I. Am. Undeserving. Of. Your. Praise. Lord. Momonga." Cocytus replied with a small bow.

"Everyone, I apologize for making you wait." A new voice cut in.

'Demiurge, guardian of the seventh floor and a demon set as the NPC leader when Nazarick is on the defense. He was made to be intelligent beyond belief so it'd be best to be cautious of him.' Hypnos thought, turning to Demiurge and Albedo who had just entered.

"It seems we are still waiting on one other." Demiurge said, looking around while pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Hypnos looked around at the present guardians before it hit him who they were missing.

'Ah, yes. How could I forget about _her_?' Hypnos thought.

Just as he thought this an emotionless feminine voice called out from the entrance of the arena.

"I sincerely apologize for my tardiness Master, and to you Lord Momonga."

"Hm, it's fine considering you're on one of the lower floors." Hypnos replied turning towards the last guardian.

She was 5'5" with straight white hair that stopped halfway down her back. She wore an open black trench coat and a white dress shirt that had Hypnos's personal symbol on the breast pocket. The symbol was a white outline of two feathered wings connected to an white outline of his staff. She also wore black dress pants and black combat boots with white laces. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever. For the most part she looked human but because of the black muzzle that had small holes for breathing and covered both her nose and mouth it was impossible to tell.

Of course, Hypnos knew that she was far from human.

Hidden under that muzzle was the mouth and nose of a brown furred wolf and beneath the trench coat was a tail.

'Diana Belvine Artemis, guardian of the third floor of Nazarick, and an ancient werewolf-wendigo hybrid. She has two forms, her half form which she is currently in and her full form. Her personality is overall cold and intelligent and of course being a guardian, she is level 100.' Hypnos thought as she turned her lavender eyes that seemed to bore into him.

She is Hypnos's personal creation.

"Diana." He called out to her "Thank you for coming."

"Your praise is wasted on one as unworthy as I." She replied, joining the other guardians who were beginning to line up. "I would sacrifice anything to answer your call."

Hypnos blinked a little before simply giving a nod.

He was unsure how to feel about meeting his creation.

On one hand, she was almost exactly as he had imagined her from what he had seen so far and he was proud to have created her.

On the other hand, she was under suspicion just as all the other NPCs were.

"Now, everyone. To our supreme rulers, the ritual of fidelity." Albedo said, turning the mood serious.

As she said this Shalltear kneeled and said "The guardian of the first and second floors, Shalltear Bloodfallen I bow before the supreme ones."

Next was Diana.

"Guardian of the third floor, Diana Belvine Artemis. I bow before the supreme ones." She said as she kneeled.

Then Cocytus.

"The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. I bow before the supreme ones."

Then Aura and Mare.

"The guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora."

"A- Also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello."

They both then spoke together. "We bow before the supreme ones."

Then Demiurge.

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge. I bow before the supreme ones."

Finally Albedo.

"The leader of the guardians, Albedo. I bow before the supreme ones."

One after another they all kneeled before Momonga and Hypnos.

Momonga was the first to speak

"Raise your heads." He said while letting out a depressing aura.

At the same time Hypnos was so nervous that he gave out an intimidating aura, increasing the pressure in the room twice fold.

"You all did well to gather here. Thank you." Momonga continued despite the pressure.

"Your praise is wasted on us" Albedo said, turning to look at Momonga "We have all pledged ourselves to you and Lord Hypnos. You may find us lacking, however, we vow to work hard and live up to the expectations of the supreme beings who created us."

"This we swear." All of the guardians said at once, speaking as one, committed voice.

"Wonderful, floor guardians!" Momonga said, spreading his arms and barely avoiding hitting Hypnos. "I am confident that all of you will be able to fulfill your duties without fail."

Hypnos took the time to study all of their expressions and noticed that all the guardians looked so overjoyed at those words that it was a little off putting.

"Well then," Momonga started, turning the atmosphere serious once more "Right now the Great Tomb of Nazarick is caught up in an unknown situation. I've already had Sebas survey our surroundings..."

Momonga turned to Sebas who was standing off to the side.

Sebas bowed when he noticed that he was seen.

"Grasslands?" Hypnos asked, confused.

"Yes." Sebas replied respectfully. "Completely different from the swamps that surrounded the Great Tomb of Nazarick. I could not confirm any signs of a building, human, or monster within a 1 mile radius."

"Good work Sebas." Momonga said. "It seems that Nazarick has been transported to an unknown location for some reason." There was a pause before he said. "Floor guardian leader, Albedo and defensive leader, Demiurge. Create a stronger information sharing system and fortify our defenses!"

"Yes!" They replied reverently.

"Mare," he continue "is there any way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?"

"I-It would be difficult just using magic. But, if we covered the walls with dirt and concealed ourselves with vegetation..."

"You want to smear the great walls of Nazarick with dirt?" Albedo cut in.

"Quiet Albedo, Momonga was addressing Mare." Hypnos said sharply.

"Yes! I am very sorry, Lord Hypnos."

"Is it possible to conceal ourselves by covering the walls with dirt?" Momonga continue as though the interruption hadn't happened.

"Y-Yes. As long as you allow it. However..." Mare trailed off.

"Yes, a random mound would look unnatural." Momonga agreed to Mare's unspoken thought. "Sebas, were there any hills in the area?"

"No," Sebas said "unfortunately we are surrounded by flatlands."

"I see." Momonga said

"Would it be possible to create dummy hills in the area?" Hypnos asked, joining the conversation.

"I believe we would blend in with such a surrounding." Sebas replied.

"Then that is what we shall do." Momonga decided.

"Afterwards we will cover the open areas with illusions."

"Y-Yes! I understand." Mare agreed.

"Lastly," Momonga said "I want to ask each floor guardian something."

"First, Shalltear, what kind of people are we to you?"

Without pausing to think she immediately replied

"Lord Momonga is the crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful person in this world! Lord Hypnos is a close second with his splendid ebony horns and his strong onyx wings!"

All the while her blush was growing.

'Is she into beastiality too?' Hypnos thought, thrown off by the "compliment".

Despite the passion filled compliments just laid down on them Momonga didn't seem fazed, on the outside, and called out to the next guardian.

"Diana."

"Lord Momonga is a powerful magic caster who is excellent at his job of guild master. Master is a cautious person as well as someone who loves to create things, not to mention being my creator."

"Cocytus."

"Both. Stronger. Than. All. The. Guardians. And. Worthy. To. Be. Called. The. Great. Tomb. Of. Nazarick's. Absolute. Rulers." Cocytus stated proudly.

"Aura."

"Merciful leaders who excel in foresight." Aura said smiling.

"Mare."

"V-Very kind people." Mare stuttered out.

"Demiurge."

"Lord Momonga is a man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them efficiently and Lord Hypnos is cautious and makes detailed plans before acting upon something. Both truly embody the word 'inscrutable'." Demiurge said smoothly.

"Sebas."

"Merciful leaders who stayed behind with us until the end." Sebas said.

"Lastly, Albedo."

"Lord Momonga is the highest ranking of the supreme beings and one of the most powerful beings in Nazarick. Lord Hypnos is a creator of many beautiful things as well as a comforting person." Albedo said looking up to stare directly at the.

"I see." Momonga said. "We have heard your thoughts, continue to work faithfully in our names."

"Yes!" They cried out collectively and with that Momonga disappeared taking Hypnos along with him.

-(in a random hall on the tenth floor)-

Momonga leaned up against a wall while saying "I'm tired."

"You're telling me." Hypnos replied, leaning against the wall as well "What the hell is with their glorious views of us? Those guys are serious."

"Well, does this at least prove to you that they won't betray us? I mean their views of us are borderline fanatical." Momonga asked.

"No, if anything there is more chance of rebellion because the higher the expectations they have, the more disappointed they will be if those expectations aren't met. And their expectations breach the heavens with how high they are." Hypnos replied while shaking his head.

-(Back at the sixth floor)-

The guardians began to rise seeing as the supreme beings had left.

Mare was surprisingly the first to speak.

"Th-that was scary sis."

"Seriously, I thought we were going to be squashed by the pressure." Aura said in reply.

"To. Think. That. They. Would. Be. That. Amazing." Cocytus added.

"So that is what they look like when they show themselves as our leaders." Albedo said clasping her hands together.

"So it seems." Demiurge said while pushing up his glasses.

"It. Seems. They. Have. Answered. Our. Vow. Of. Fidelity." Cocytus said.

"Lord Momonga was completely different when he was with us, he was super kind! He gave us something to drink just because we seemed thirsty." Aura said.

"S-so that's what Lord Momonga is like when he stands as a ruler." Mare said, amazed.

"It's exactly as you say." Albedo said with a calm expression, turning towards them. "That is to be expected from one of the supreme beings who stayed behind with us."

"Then I shall return first." Sebas said, cutting in. "I do not know where Lord Momonga or Lord Hypnos went but it is my duty to be by their sides."

"Yes." Albedo agreed. "Tell me immediately should one of them call for me."

"I understand, then I shall take my leave, floor guardians." Sebas replied with a small bow before walking towards the exit.

"Is something wrong, Shalltear? Diana?" Demiurge questioned towards the two that were still kneeling.

"The combination of their amazing presences has excited me so much that my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis." Shalltear said, blushing while looking up.

"Disgraceful, Shalltear you should be ashamed of yourself." Albedo said coldly.

"What?! We just recieved so much of Lord Momonga's energy! We got such a reward! A girl who doesn't get wet from something like that is crazy!" Shalltear yelled, standing up to face Albedo.

Deciding it was better to let the argument run its course the other guardians ignored Shalltear and Albedo in favor of asking the only guardian still kneeling what was wrong.

"And you, Diana, what troubles you?"

There was a pause before she stood up and dusted off her pants while saying

"What troubles me is whatever is currently troubling my creator. Surely you notice how worried and serious his expression was the entire time."

"Yes, I noticed as well, he seems worried and agitated." Demiurge said. "Perhaps he is worried about our current situation."

"Hm, possibly." Diana replied, crossing her arms.

"U-Um, I don't think that the reason." Mare started out meekly.

"Why? Do you know something?" Diana asked, sharp eyes turning to him.

"N-no, it's just that earlier, when Lord Momonga was giving us water and before we had received the news that Nazarick had been moved, he looked worried and when I asked him what was wrong he gave a really sad smile and said "Nothing you need to be worried about". B-but he didn't deny that something was wrong." Mare said as Diana's eyes bore into him the longer he talked.

"Yeah," Aura said, concern spreading across her face "I heard him say that too and when I turned to look at him I noticed that he seemed totally guarded."

"Could it be that he was wary of attackers? Is it possible that he doesn't trust us to protect him?" Demiurge asked, a worried look making its way onto his face as well.

"Surely. That. Is. Not. The. Case!" Cocytus said, slamming the but of his halberd on the ground.

"And even if it were I would prove to him that I am able to protect him!" Diana yelled fiercely, letting out a growl at the thought of her master and creator not trusting her enough to protect him.

"I am unsure as to the reason but I do have something troubling to add." Albedo said as she walked over to the group, seemingly having finished her argument with Shalltear.

"Oh? What would that be?" Demiurge asked.

"Well, you see," Albedo started, taking nervous glances at Diana "earlier in the throne room...he was...crying."

There was silence as some of the other guardians' concern grew worse.

The one to have the worst reaction by far was Diana.

 **"He was** _ **what?**_ **"** She asked, voice growing less human and more beast-like.

"He was...crying." Albedo said, looking away.

Diana gave out something between a growl and a howl in rage as she transformed into her full form.

In this form she was 12 feet tall and looked anything but human. Her face had morphed into something that was a mix between a wolf and a deer. She had large horns that stuck out of her head and the rest of her was covered in brown fur. Her body was hunched over with arms so long that they reached the ground. Her hands and feet had changed into claws. The only trace of the girl that had been standing before them not long before was her purple eyes.

 **"I'll kill them! I'll kill anyone who dares hurt my master! My creator! My god!"**

Diana was in agony.

She was torn between crying and rampaging because her master was upset about something and she hadn't noticed sooner.

"Woah! Diana! Calm down! We understand that you're upset, we are too, but going on a rampage isn't going to solve anything." Aura called out.

"I agree, for the time being we need to put our heads together in order to discover the cause of this, excessive emotions will get us no where." Demiurge said in agreement.

"Not to mention the orders we were given by Lord Momonga." Albedo added.

The large beast stilled before slowly returning to her half form.

Serious expression on, she asked "What do you propose we do? I don't dare say I know the inner workings of my master's mind, however I do believe he will not tell us if he can avoid it."

"Then we just have to put him in a situation where he cannot avoid telling us." Demiurge said, his glasses glinting in the light.

"This. Is. Blasphemous! You. Would. Dare. Try. And. Force. A. Supreme. Being. To. Share. Something. He. Does. Not. Wish. To. Share? I. Should. Strike. You. Down. Where. You. Stand!" Cocytus said in outrage.

"It would be beneficial for both him and us. Besides I don't doubt that he will see through any plan we make, however, because of how kind he is, he might tells us." Demiurge said, appeasing Cocytus.

"Never the less we have spent too much time here, we must get working on our assigned tasks. This discussion can be held off for another time." Albedo said ending the discussion.

-(In Momonga's room)-

"Did you hear something just now?" Hypnos asked Momonga.

"No, I haven't heard anything." Momonga replied.

"Hm, must have been my imagination." Hypnos said dismissively

"Regardless, we should move onto the next test."


	3. Chapter 3

"Regardless, we should move onto the next test."

"Yes, we should." Momonga agreed.

Currently Momonga and Hypnos standing in Momonga's dressing room along with one of the Pleiades maids.

Despite the wariness that Hypnos felt being around an NPC, they were running experiments to find out what was the same as Yggdrasil and what was different.

At the moment they were trying to see if someone could hold a weapon that wasn't related to their class.

In this case it was 'could a magician hold and swing a sword?'.

Momonga picked out a sword of the many in the barrel they were in and simply held it.

However, when he tried to swing the sword it seemed to slip out of his grasp.

"So its the same as Yggdrasil." Hypnos noted aloud.

"So it seems." Momonga replied not bothering to pick up the sword.

There was silence as they both mulled this over, Momonga turning to look at the mirror while Hypnos looked at the ceiling.

Hypnos closed his eyes for a second.

He was very tired.

He had been up until midnight waiting for the server shutdown and since it seemed that time moved the same in this world as it did in Yggdrasil so it seemed his previous tiredness had carried over into this world.

However, he wasn't willing to sleep just yet.

For one, he and Momonga had more experiments to run.

And two, he didn't really want to sleep when there could possibly be enemies everywhere.

For now he would stay awake.

Though, it was getting hard, he feared he would fall asleep standing up at this point.

Luckily, he was snapped back to awareness when the maid that had been in the room with them approached Momonga and the sword he had dropped.

"Lord Momonga." She said reverently as the approached.

"Yes." Was all Momonga said in return as she bent down and picked up the sword.

i"Create Greater Item."/i Momonga said as he was quickly surrounded by magic.

Hypnos wasn't surprised when Momonga reappeared in black armor and a red cape.

This was part of the experiment after all.

Momonga grabbed the sword from the maid (Narberal Gamma, right?) and swung the sword down with all his strength.

It was so powerful that a strong wind was created within the room.

Despite how strong it was Narberal didn't move even as her dress fluttered violently.

Hypnos simply shut his eyes, enjoying the wind going through his hair.

"So," Hypnos said after the wind had settled. "That worked."

"Indeed." Momonga agreed without emotion. "Narberal, I'm going out for a bit. Would you like to come with, Hypnos?"

"Sure," he said, covering a yawn "I don't see why not."

Just as they were about to leave Narberal said "The guards have already been prepared."

"No," Momonga said "we will go alone."

"Please wait!" Narberal said forcefully "Lord Momonga, Lord Hypnos, if you go alone, we cannot perish as your shields if something were to happen."

"There is something I want to do discreetly," Momonga said, handing the sword he was holding to her. "I will not allow anyone but Hypnos to accompany me."

"I understand." Narberal said, stepping back with a bow.

As Hypnos was walking towards Momonga, so they could teleport to wherever Momonga wanted to go, he turned to Narberal and nonchalantly said "Don't worry Narberal, should the need arise, I will act as Momonga's shield." Before turning to Momonga and grasping onto his arm right as he teleported away.

Fortunately or unfortunately, they missed the look of pale horror on Narberal's face at the thought.

"Would you really act as my shield?" Momonga questioned as they got to the first floor of the tomb.

"Should the need arise, yes." Hypnos replied as they walked up the stairs leading to the exit of the tomb.

"Why?"

"Well for one, you're my friend. Two, it'd be a good chance to test out whether or not items and spells like resurrection work in this world." Just as Momonga looked ready to protest Hypnos added "That being said, I'm not going to go kill myself, I rather like living thank you very much."

As they reached the top of the stairs they were met with three demon NPCs.

'Jealousy, Avarice, and Wrath. These guys are under Demiurge, right? Why are they here?' Hypnos thought, quietly studying them.

Just then Demiurge came our from around Wrath.

"Hm?" He made a noise before kneeling before them, the demons following suit.

"Lord Momonga, Lord Hypnos, you came here without any guards?" Demiurge said questioningly. "And Lord Momonga, about that armor..."

"There is a reason for all of this." Momonga said vaguely.

'Is there really?' Hypnos thought 'I thought Momonga just wanted to get away from all the pressure.'

"So that's how it is." Demiurge replied.

'Oh? Did he actually guess the reason?' Hypnos thought, quirking a brow.

"As expected of a ruler, your attention to detail is impeccable." Demiurge said.

'Never mind, he's probably overthinking it.' Hypnos thought, schooling his expression into neutral once more.

"However, I cannot allow you and Lord Hypnos to go out without anyone accompanying you." Demiurge said, bowing his head.

Momonga seemed to sigh before he said "Then I will allow just one to accompany us, is that fine Hypnos?"

Hypnos sighed and said "I suppose."

"Thank you very much for accepting my selfishness." Demiurge said, bowing lower.

They walked in silence until they reached the outside.

When they reached the exit Hypnos looked up.

What he saw took his breath away.

There were stars.

Millions and millions of stars.

For someone who could count on their hands how many stars they had seen due to pollution in his last world, this was indescribably beautiful.

He heard a small "whoa" next to him and knew Momonga felt the same way.

Hearing a small tinkling sound, Hypnos tore his eyes away from the sky and turned towards Momonga who was pulling an item out of his inventory.

Hypnos immediately recognized it as 'Fly' which was confirmed when Momonga said the command word.

With no warning, Momonga took off towards the sky.

After giving Demiurge a small glance, Hypnos decided now was the time to test whether or not he could fly with these wings.

Spreading them wide and lowering his body into a crouch, he shot off into the sky with one mighty flap of his wings.

He could hear Demiurge transforming below him but right now he was more concered with catching up to Momonga.

When Momonga reached above the clouds he tore off his helmet and looked directly at the moon.

Soon after Hypnos was flapping his wings beside him, closely followed by Demiurge.

"The stars in the sky are glittering like a box of jewels." Momonga said, not turning towards either Hypnos or Demiurge.

"I believe this world shines so that my lords can adorn themselves with its riches." Demiurge said sincerely.

Hypnos made a noise of amusement and said "That may or may not be true."

"We may have come to this land to obtain this box of treasures." Momonga said.

"If you wish it, we will use all the forces of Nazarick to obtain it for you." Demiurge said, bowing lightly.

Hypnos chuckled and said "At this point, when we don't even know what exists out there?"

"Well, taking over the world might be enjoyable." Momonga said.

Demiurge made a noise of surprise but Hypnos paid it no mind as he continued to look at the scene before him.

'This is truly magnificent.' Hypnos thought, staring wide eyed at the view before him.

Hypnos was soon drawn out of hi thoughts by the sound of earth moving below them.

'Earth Surge, a powerful spell, and he's using a skill to increase his magic range.' Hypnos thought, looking down at Mare.

"Lord Momonga, Lord Hypnos, can I ask what you intend to do?" Demiurge asked.

"I will go visit Mare while he is working, what about you Hypnos?" Momonga said.

"I think I'll come with you." Hypnos replied.

"Understood." Demiurge said.

As they went down towards Mare, he was using magic to grow vegetation on the earth he had just moved.

Noticing the new arrivals, Mare excitedly ran towards where they landed calling out "Lord Momonga! Lord Hypnos!"

When he reached them he asked "Why are you here? Did I make a mistake?" His face turned worried.

"No, Mare" Momonga said "Your work to prevents others from finding Nazarick is very important."

"Y-yes." Mare replied nervously.

"That why, Mare, I want you to know just how satisfied I...no, we are." Momonga said.

Hypnos glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"Yes! Lord Momonga." Mare replied.

"This is for you." Momonga said pulling something out of his inventory and handing it to Mare.

"The Ring of Ains Ooal Gown!" Mare shouted, surprised "This is an item that only supreme beings are allowed to wear, so I can't possibly accept this!"

Hypnos also couldn't hide his surprise.

'Why is Momonga giving an NPC an guild ring? Could it be that he already trusts them?' Hypnos thought, mind reeling.

"Calm down, Mare." Momonga said "Movement between the floors of Nazarick is limited, but you can move freely with this ring. Now, take this ring and serve Nazarick well."

Mare timidly took it and put it on his finger before quickly saying "Th-thank you very much! I will be sure to work hard to live up to such a treasure."

"We're depending on you, Mare."

"U-understood!" Mare said enthusiastically.

Hypnos's brows furrowed.

'It's great that you think we can trust them, Momonga, but I simply don't.'

Hypnos was suddenly hit with a wave of tiredness, unable to help it he yawned.

"L-Lord Hypnos, if you're tired you should probably s-sleep." Mare suggested timidly.

Hypnos's silver eyes flicked to Mare's heterochromic ones.

Hypnos searched Mare's eyes any sign of ill intent and when he found none he turned his eyes towards the stars.

Mare flinched and was about to apologize before Hypnos said "Yes, I suppose I should go to bed..."

There was silence for a second before Hypnos sighed and said "I'll be going to bed then, as long as you don't have any objections, Momonga."

"I have nothing else I need you for, have a good rest." Momonga said.

"Good night." Hypnos said before teleporting.


End file.
